


Anger and Passion

by Tangerine_skies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angry Katara (Avatar), Edging, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_skies/pseuds/Tangerine_skies
Summary: The angry!Katara smut fic that no one asked for
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Anger and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be kind! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Enjoy!

“Agni, you’re so frustrating” Katara screamed.  
“I’m not a baby Katara. I can take care of myself”  
“You can’t just sneak off for days at a time Zuko! You’re the Fire Lord, you have responsibilities.” Katara seethed with anger. She just wanted to slap some sense into Zuko, but she thought that might be a little improper given he was the Fire Lord now.  
“So my responsibilities are the only reason you’re angry?” Zuko asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“Yes!” Katara said in exasperation. “Now say that you’re sorry for disappearing and it won’t happen again” Zuko smirked, leaning against the wall.  
“And what if I don’t?” he said  
Katara stepped forward and glared at him, poking her finger into his chest. “You’re infuriating, you know that?” she growled. Zuko leaned forward, and smiled dangerously  
“Oh, I know” he whispered, before leaning in and kissing her hard. Katara retaliated, biting his bottom lip and tangling her hands in his hair. Zuko pulled back, and Katara whined in frustration. “Still think I’m infuriating?” he asked  
“Yes.” she replied shortly. “Now shut up and take me to bed” Zuko chuckled softly but picked Katara up and started walking towards his chambers as she grumbled about how she couldn’t believe she was about to sleep with “the most exasperating person in the Fire Nation”

When they arrived at his chambers, Zuko lay Katara down on the bed and then slammed the door shut before desperately pressing his lips to hers. Katara opened her mouth and Zuko took this as an invitation to slip his tongue into her mouth, and then down onto her jaw and her throat. Katara groaned, arching her back up off of the bed and Zuko paused for a moment to admire her swollen lips and wild hair.

Katara sat up then, and without taking her eyes off of Zuko she slowly took off her tunic and leggings, tossing them to the side. Zuko quickly took off his own shirt, and crawled over to Katara capturing her lips in another searing kiss and allowing his hands to wander down to her still covered breasts. Zuko resumed his ministrations on her throat, this time biting down hard enough to leave an angry purple mark on her collarbone, and Katara let out a groan. 

Zuko slowly unwrapped Katara’s upper bindings, and swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting down, eliciting a surprised yelp from Katara. Zuko glanced up at her and smiled predatorily before trailing a line of kisses down her stomach, and then back up to her breasts. He did this a few times before Katara grabbed his head and impatiently shoved it down to her crotch, with a “Stop fucking teasing me Zuko”

Zuko complied, pulling down her sarashi and then pulling her legs apart before licking up the length of her vagina. “Fuuuck” Katara exhaled. Zuko then started gently circling her clit with his tongue, his circles getting faster and smaller, as Katara’s gasps got louder and more desperate. Zuko inserted one finger and then two into her, and she let out a guttural groan, thrusting her hips against his hand. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her, his fingers curling to hit her g-spot in the way that he knew drove her crazy. Katara’s thighs clenched around Zuko’s head, her fingernails scratching at his scalp. She was so close, her abs clenching, back arching of the bed, and then suddenly it all stopped.

Katara sat up, glaring at Zuko “What the fuck?” she said. Zuko looked up at her innocently, his lips glistening with her juices,  
“What? He asked, “I’m just living up to my title of ‘most exasperating person in the fire nation’”  
“Ugh” Katara groaned. “You’re about to move up to the most exasperating person in the world.” “If you won’t do it for me, I’ll do it myself” and she started to reach down to touch herself.  
“Ah ah ah” Zuko said, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head “I will get you off when you admit that I’m the best boyfriend ever and you love me” He then started circling Katara’s clit with his tongue excruciatingly slowly, causing her to whine in frustration.

Katara was extremely stubborn however, and she kept her arms crossed over her chest while glaring down at Zuko, “No” she said. Zuko just looked up at her, smirked, and then leaned down and sucked on her clit hard.  
“Fuck!” Katara screamed, and started rocking her hips against Zuko’s mouth. But again, just as she was at the edge, Zuko pulled back, causing Katara to groan in frustration. “I’m not going to say it,” she said defiantly.  
“We’ll see about that” Zuko responded, and continued to slowly lick at her clit  
“Fine!” Katara said. “You’re the best boyfriend ever and I AAAUUGGHH, FUCK ZUKO AAAHHhhhh” Katara collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, and Zuko kissed his way back up her body to lay down next to her.  
“What were you saying?” he asked  
“Yurethebestboyfrendevranilovyu” Katara mumbled  
“What was that?”  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever and I love you” She repeated begrudgingly  
“I love you too” Zuko said and kissed her on the shoulder  
“I’m going to take a shower” Katara said, getting up and looking over her shoulder. “Feel free to join me”  
“Okay” Zuko said, “I’ll be there in a minute.” As Katara walked into the bathroom Zuko watched her dreamily. Little did she know that his disappearance was because he had made a trip to the South Pole to ask Hakoda and Gran Gran (as she insisted he call her) permission to marry Katara. He knew that she was capable of making her own decisions, but he also knew that she would appreciate it if her family was on board.  
“Zuko!” Katara called “What are you doing in there? The water is getting cold.”  
“I’m coming!” Zuko called, jumping out of bed to join his soon to be fiance.


End file.
